


you take me to places

by ab6ix (lovemenow)



Category: JBJ (Band), MXM (Band), YDPP (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, Crimes & Criminals, Fights, Gangs, Gay, It Gets Worse, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Slow Build, it was for science, lawmajor!donghyun, partly school setting, youngmin has a lip ring, youngmin's a criminal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemenow/pseuds/ab6ix
Summary: "Drive!" the stranger is telling him in a panicked tone. Donghyun doesn't know why the said man is laughing.





	1. a college student

**Author's Note:**

> heyzo
> 
> there's nothing much to worry about (up until the eighth... or ninth chapter...) so just chill and read to this uwu!!! it's pretty careless with donghyun being a tad bit wild and youngmin being Extra bold sometimes. it's really light-hearted and it's nothing stressful! i'm not gonna say it's drama-free... because... it's not... lmao...
> 
> anyway enjoy this! hmu on twt @atinyoungmin keks
> 
> muah xoxo  
> lovemenow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse donghyun and his recklessness. he hates life and wishes for death 24/7. this might be a lil boring but it's really just an insight to his daily life (and how much he actually wants to die), more on gwanghyun and others to come in later! enjoy x

  **in a split moment  
** **your gaze pierced through me**

* * *

 

 

Donghyun's in that awkward phase between birth and death.

 

What does he  _want_ to do after college? No idea. Why is he  _even_ in college? Please, don't make him suffer more. He's literally just living his days downing just about five cups of coffee and getting more or less two hours of sleep, interacting with people who are far more interested in whatever the hell he's studying, and of course, pretending to actually understand whatever he's written in his notes. Life is shit. But his parents don't need to know that.

 

"You're like a living zombie," Gwanghyun tells him nonchalantly. "It's vacation. Go take a breather with your family or something. Seoul gets pretty sucky after a while, and you've been here for more than just  _a while_ , you know?" Donghyun wants to agree (that he should take a breather, not that he's like a living zombie). He  _could_ go back to Daejeon and spend some time with his family, snag that extra eighteen hours of sleep, eat some actual food that's not instant noodles, and maybe even start understanding the concepts in his studies. Maybe. Pfft.

 

Gwanghyun sighs. "And find a boyfriend while you're at it, please. Sewoon and I are tired of seeing you swipe left on Tinder."

 

"I don't even use Tinder!" he protests. Sure he does.

 

His roommate snorts. "Yeah, okay, keep talking. I'm going for dinner with Sewoon and some other guys, lock the door if you're going out!"

 

Which leaves Donghyun alone in the rented apartment. A part of him is thankful he's not in the college dorms, though. He'd be dragged to some loud ass frat house (by no one else but Kim Donghan) and he'd have to pretend he's enjoying the company of students who are just as shitty as he is. He'd went to a frat party once and ended up getting a little bit too tipsy because he kept losing at beer pong, which can't even be called  _beer_ pong anymore because a fucking jackass changed it to vodka. Damn, he hates fraternities.

 

He contemplates texting Gwanghyun to get him some food from the convenience store, but doesn't send the message he's typed out eventually. Might as well go to the store himself and start breathing normally. Should he go for a drive around the city? Get drunk by himself? Yeah, sounds legit.  _Real_ legit. Donghyun clicks his tongue and changes into a white t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans, tousling his hair a bit before wrapping the Daniel Wellington watch around his wrist. 

 

("You're such an expensive man," Gwanghyun used to tell him when he wore his Gucci sneakers out. "Stop reminding me that you're paying for three quarters of this fucking apartment rent, Donghyun. I'm broke. And dumb. Mostly dumb but, I'm broke.")

 

Donghyun doesn't have to work  _that_ hard. His parents are pretty successful back at home, so they send him more than enough money for expenditures and tuition fees. They even paid for his car. With his part-time job at some hypebeast store, it leaves him with a whole load of extra cash. Three quarters of the apartment rent are really from his money from working at the store. Other than that... it's really all his parents. He hates admitting it but he  _is_ the spoiled one when compared to his twin. He gets the benefits anyway. So whatever.

 

He gets into his car after buying some cans of beer. He buckles on the seat-belt after placing the plastic bag on the front seat, stepping on the accelerator. Donghyun plays lo-fi music, humming quietly during red lights. It's been a little while since he's driven around the city. But it's not his fault he hates the noisy honking of cars and the nightlife. He just happens to be a home-body.

 

He doesn't necessarily know where the fuck is he headed to. His take is just to drive aimlessly... and hopefully end up getting lost, assassinated, then dying peacefully without having to think about a shit college or frat parties, or finding a boyfriend, or pleasing his family, or being successful in life as a whole. Why hasn't he been kicked out of college yet? Donghyun doesn't really want to know. If Gwanghyun was the one paying three quarters of the apartment rent, he'd probably be kicked out of the place too. Donghyun laughs dryly, but he doesn't know what's so funny about it. He's probably going fucked in the brains. Or something in the lines of that. He doesn't have time to care.

 

Donghyun decides to go to a club. For no particular reason. And to contradict his point about nightlife. Mainly for no particular reason, but he still hates Seoul nightlife, and parties in general. He's unsure of what so-called  _moved his heart_ to make the decision, but he finds himself sitting on one of those tall stools near the bar and asking for a vodka. That's got to make him go nuts.

 

Oh, right. Find a boyfriend. Should he bother? He probably should at least make an effort to find a decent-looking jerk in here... who's into guys and not thirsty for a quick fuck in the public toilets which literally reeks of sex, just to feel some sense of accomplishment. Maybe not accomplishment. Maybe to prove to Sewoon and Gwanghyun that he's not all that hopeless and messed up (even though he knows he's exactly that).

 

After about an hour or so, some three to four shots, and pathetically sitting at the bar declining some girls who look relatively the same age as him, Donghyun follows his gut instinct to leave. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just that it's not his cup of tea. He'd rather be sitting on a fucking crane or some shit. Gwanghyun would probably tell him he's actually going insane. Donghyun wouldn't disagree.

 

He starts driving again. It's nearing two in the morning by the time he reaches up to Hongdae, taking his time with looking at the city lights and rolling his eyes when he sees a couple eating each other's faces off. It's a Saturday, so naturally everyone was out to get wasted or get someone's pants. If it wasn't summer vacation, the frat house would probably be nothing short of a strip club. Gosh.

 

Donghyun pulls over at the side of the road, down a more quiet street with only a bunch of people loitering outside the few clubs lining up the stretch. He's actually lost his way. An accomplishment. Time to wait for someone to stab him in the back or something. He receives a text from Gwanghyun asking him where the living hell is he, if he got himself a one night stand, if he's eaten, or if he's somewhere in the hospital with a broken arm. To which Donghyun simply replies: "I'm lost in Hongdae."

 

He stays there for a bit, in fact. Literally just doing nothing and slowly downing another can of beer. His alcohol tolerance is pretty shit, but he doesn't mind  _that_ much if he gets into an accident tonight. This morning. Whatever. Donghyun purses his lips and turns up the volume of the radio, taking another long swig of the drink. He huffs and leans back against the headrest.

 

And then there's some shouting outside, the sound of shoes quick and heavy against the concrete paths. Donghyun frowns, crushing the can and tossing it into the trash bin conveniently placed beside his car. He puffs up his cheeks and shrugs, thinking it's probably some college kids doing some stupid dares outside clubs. Being dumb and wasting time. That was probably the most hypocritical thing he's ever said tonight.

 

Suddenly his car door is being opened, and with it comes a panting man who has his eyes wide open. Donghyun's first instinct is to tell him his car isn't a fucking taxi or an Uber, because he doesn't have time to drive wasted people like this around, but the stranger cuts him off shortly.

 

"Drive!" the stranger is telling him in a panicked tone. Donghyun doesn't know why the said man is laughing.


	2. mr. criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one has loads of cute shit and laughter and giggles prepare your heart <3  
> maybe prepare your heart for youngmin and his lip ring too. maybe.

**you take a step back  
** **and smile without a pause**

 

* * *

 

 

"The fuck? Who are  _you_?" Donghyun knits his brows, meeting the stranger's gaze through the rear-view mirror.

 

It makes the man groan and roll his eyes. "Please just drive, I'll explain things later, thank you very much," it was as if he was trying his very best to sound calm, but his shaky eyes give it away. "Shit, please just fucking drive," he curses, and Donghyun steps on the gas. The stranger slumps against the backseat, wiping his sweat with the back of his hand. A small lopsided grin makes its way onto his face before he lets out a soft chuckle. Did Donghyun accidentally let a psycho patient into his car? He should probably start getting worried.

 

"Okay, yeah, start talking," the college student raises his tone slightly, glancing at him through the mirror. He focuses back on driving, making a sharp left turn, even though he has no idea where on earth is he going —— for the second time tonight. The air in the car is tense for a while, with the stranger doing absolutely nothing. "Hello? Dude, you said you'd explain things. I'm driving a fucking stranger in my car, please at least tell me why you looked like you were about to die." He speeds up, driving through alleyways.

 

"Damn, I  _was_ about to die," he tells Donghyun lightheartedly. "Thanks for saving me from the police."

 

Donghyun steps on the break. " _Police_?!"

 

The man laughs. "Yeah, police," he smiles at the college student. When he sees Donghyun look at him warily, he leans forward. "No, okay, don't worry, I'm not like a serial killer or anything. I just got caught for vandalising and destroying public property with uh, some bunch of other guys," he grins. "You  _did_ practically help a criminal but at least I'm not going to assassinate you or drag you into a fucking gang fight."

 

"So you're saying I should just trust you now?" Donghyun turns around to look at him. He carefully considers the  _criminal_ , dressed in a black hoodie and dark-washed jeans, a cap covering his head. He squints in the dark, noticing a metal ring pierced through his lip. He looked relatively the same age, maybe slightly older, but no older than twenty-five. "You could be lying to me and say you got caught for vandalising but you could've thrown hands at someone for all I know. You said you were with  _uh_ , some bunch of other guys, Mr. Criminal."

 

His smile just gets wider. "Calling me  _Mr. Criminal_ just makes me sound like I'm a pervert. My name's Youngmin," he takes off his cap and ruffles his hair. "My fingers are spray-painted blue, Mr. Driver." He opens his palm, showing faint traces of blue on his fingertips. "I'm only twenty-four. I'm not willing to spend my remaining seventy-something years in jail by murdering someone."

 

Donghyun huffs. "Okay, fine, I trust that you only vandalised and destroyed some public property," he waves off Youngmin's hands. "Now tell me where do you want me to take you, unless you want the police to find not only you, but me as well."

 

 

 

 

 

 

They end up sitting at some sidewalk, drinking beer with a silence enveloping the both of them.

 

"Hey, Mr. Driver," Youngmin nudges his elbow. "Why didn't you just let the cops find me?"

 

Donghyun clicks his tongue, setting the half-empty can on the ground. He shrugs, glancing at the elder for a mere two seconds. He shakes his head, looking at Youngmin a little longer this time, before breaking out into a quiet laugh. "I don't know. I guess I didn't mind if I was going to end up in a lock-up," he bites his inner cheek. "Before you barged into my car, I was waiting for someone to just end my misery from college life already, anyway."

 

"You're in college?" the elder asks. "And you're out here, alone? Don't college kids have better things to do?"

 

The student chuckles. "Sure they do. Just that I can't be bothered anymore, and that it's vacation," he tells Youngmin, puffing up his cheeks. "I'm probably the worst living example of a college student in Seoul. A part of me is actually proud of it," Donghyun snorts, picking up the can and taking a swig. "What do you do when you're not running away from the police?"

 

"Live," Youngmin breathes, fiddling with his lip ring. "I ran away from home to live with my aunt here. My mum cheated on my dad, they got divorced, you know the shit that goes down." He finishes the can of beer and tosses it into the bin. "It's okay if you're the worst living example of a college student. I'm positive I'm the worst living example of an ungrateful nephew." Youngmin laughs dryly.

 

Donghyun stares at his feet. "You have it worse than me, huh," his voice is gentle. He thinks about his parents' flourishing business in Daejeon, the luxury of being able to live in an apartment instead of the dorms, getting more than enough allowance. Perhaps he's been more ungrateful than the elder man. He purses his lips together and turns his head towards Youngmin, who has his eyes closed and his hands holding the edge of the curb.

 

"Everyone thinks they have it worst," Youngmin speaks quietly. "You can think life is at its lowest point right now and it's totally okay. Someone else who has it better off can think their life is at its lowest point and it's just as okay." He opens his eyes and smiles at Donghyun. "So, it's fine, Mr. Driver. It doesn't necessarily mean I have it worse than you."

 

The younger man grins. "Stop calling  _Mr. Driver_ ," he scrunches his nose. "I'm Donghyun."

 

"Whatever," Youngmin rolls his eyes. " _Mr. Driver_ sounds better. Like, it sounds like you have an actual job," he laughs again. "Rather than  _Mr. Criminal_ , I mean. I mean, it  _is_ true that I'm _kind of_ a criminal but it sounds so ugly."

 

"You talk a lot of shit for someone who just gave me a pretty deep talk about thinking they're life is at its lowest point,  _Mr._ Youngmin," Donghyun remarks. "Is this a  _kind of_ a criminal thing you do with people who drive you around and help you escape from the police?" he cracks up softly.

 

Youngmin blows a raspberry. "Hey, I don't give pretty deep talks about thinking their life is at its lowest point to like, anyone, okay," he retorts. "And you know what? You're actually the first person who really drove me around to help me run away from the police. All the other jerks just leave me to rot in the lock-up and wait for my aunt to bail me out. Thanks for not making feel like  _that_ much of an ungrateful nephew, fuck."

 

Donghyun wheezes. "Maybe you just jumped into a wrong person's car."

 

"God, just shut up," Youngmin's eyes crinkle up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Is this the first and last time I see you? It's kind of a pity," Donghyun admits quietly when he pulls up at the apartment block. "That sounds like the most unlikely thing anyone would ever say to a  _kind of_  a criminal, but really, you'd make a good rant buddy."

 

Youngmin looks at the younger with glinting eyes. "I mean, I don't know. I could just appear in your car after robbing a bank next," he pulls his bottom lip in with his teeth, hiding a smile. "I'm kidding. But I really don't know. If we ever meet again... then that would be good."

 

"Can't I text you or something?" Donghyun knits his brows together.

 

"Not yet. If we meet again, I promise I'll give you my number," Youngmin winks obnoxiously at him, a double chin appearing. "Okay, that was disgusting. But I keep my word, Donghyun," a small smile is etched on his face. "Is my vandalising secret safe with you?"

 

Donghyun breathes, turning around to face him. "Yeah."


	3. haunted playgrounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for isa because she sucks <3
> 
> also this might be a little boring oops still, i love youngmin and his "mr. driver", have a good day ahead, thank u next

**it feels like  
i see another world**

 

* * *

 

 

"What the hell? What time did you come home last night?" Gwanghyun's usually raspy, gentle voice becomes significantly louder as he walks through the open plan kitchen, where Donghyun is at, sitting on a stool and stirring milk into his coffee. "You turned off your phone after you told me you were lost in Hongdae... what were you even doing there? You  _hate_ Hongdae."

 

Donghyun chews on his inner cheek. "I was bored at home. I contemplated staying and asking you to get me food but I was like, eh, I should just go out anyway," he shrugs. A part of him desperately wants to tell his roommate about the teenage-runaway-cum-criminal who barged into his car at two in the morning, but decided against it. Youngmin could just be his pretty little secret. "And I don't know what time I reached back here? Probably at four. Or five. You know I'm not always checking the time."

 

"You wear a fucking watch everywhere you go, Kim Donghyun," Gwanghyun states, narrowing his eyes. "Whatever. What did you even do all the way till four? Must be some drive you had."

 

"I went to a club," Donghyun tells him monotonously, "in hopes of finding a potential boyfriend to prove you two," he tilts his head to the spare room —— where Sewoon was sound asleep, "wrong." Gwanghyun raises his eyebrows expectantly, which was a pretty dumb thing to do, because all three of them knew how Donghyun can never beat his fear of approaching people first. Gwanghyun is always calling him a pussy, and Donghyun can't really disagree. "I said  _hope_. You know I don't do picking up people from clubs, stupid."

 

Gwanghyun pours himself a cup of coffee. "I still don't know why you're not dating Donghan," he places his chin on his open palm, setting the cup down and taking a seat on a stool beside Donghyun's. "He's been going nuts for you since like, I don't know, that one time he dragged you to the frat house. I know he's wild and shit but, he's a really nice dude. You could give him a chance?"

 

"He's not someone I would  _date_ , per se," Donghyun's lips twist into a frown. "I really just see him as a good friend. I'm not the type to want to settle with someone who is constantly yelling and going to parties every weekend."  _For real_. Donghan is  _the_ party animal in first year. It's really just too bad that he's 100% homosexual, because the girls that make up just about half of the entire student population would jump in front of a train for him. He's a real down-to-earth guy when he's not getting drunk and being obnoxious at frat houses, though. Kudos to him. But Donghyun just can't picture himself with Donghan. 

 

Gwanghyun knits his brows together. "So? You've never told what's  _your_ type, Donghyun."

 

"I don't know, like, someone completely different," he takes a long sip of his coffee. "Someone who can knock some sense into me when I need it or when he feels I'm about to make a dumb decision. Not someone who feeds the maniac inside me," he snorts. "But I still want someone who I can have a little fun with. All that good stuff. If you can't infer by now, Donghan only fits the  _fun_ part."

 

His roommate squints. "You're much more pickier than you look."

 

 

 

 

 

 

The following week, Donghyun worked extra hours at the store to get more allowance (even though he doesn't need it for anything particularly important). He was closing with Hyunbin, the tall, lanky part-timer with a face too good to not be a model. They'd worked well together after conversing about how the future looks way too bleak, but agree that they're both too tired to change it. He's a good guy, Kwon Hyunbin.

 

"Hey, you should go off first. I'll lock the store up," the elder tells him, and Donghyun nods, thanking him quietly before taking his stuff at the back and leaving the store. He waves as he gets into his car, closing the door as he goes and starting the engine. It's close to eleven when he drives off, clicking his tongue when he remembers he hasn't eaten since three. Convenience store food will do. Pfft.

 

Because he can't bear the twenty-minute drive back to the apartment, Donghyun pulls over at the side of the road in front of a small mini mart, just a mere five minutes away from his work place. He locks his car and pads quietly over to the store, squinting slightly at the bright sign which reads  _Jeon's_ _24-hour Mini Mart._ Way too bright. Donghyun enters, a middle-aged woman giving him a half-assed greeting. He simply gives her a small smile.

 

He buys instant noodles, string cheese, two pieces of sausages. He leaves the store after thanking the woman, who looks like she can't be bothered at all if a robber barged into the store and threatened to kill her if she didn't give him all the money stored in the cashier. She seems like someone who would just give the robber the whole cashier then ask him to kill her anyway. Biggest mood.

 

Donghyun doesn't know how to react when he takes his first step out of the store.

 

"Hi, Mr. Driver."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I swear I didn't rob a bank," Youngmin grins, opening a can of cola and downing probably half of it in one gulp. "I didn't expect to see you around here. I saw your car," he shrugs when Donghyun looks at him as if to ask,  _how did you know I was here?_ They're sitting on the monkey bars at a playground which looks almost haunted, with a swing set with rusty chains and a slide with paint peeling off. Donghyun swears Youngmin's secretly a psycho.

 

Donghyun makes a shot for the bin to throw his empty cup of noodles. "What did you do this time, Mr. Criminal?"

 

"Stole this," he wiggles his eyebrows, clicking his tongue and shaking the can gently. "I've done worse, don't worry. A can of cola is nothing, Donghyun," he reassures, finishing the soft drink and crushing it. "What were  _you_ doing in the city area? You said you hate the city."

 

The younger rolls his eyes. "I was working, you shoplifter," Donghyun fires back. "I hate the city but I don't mind if it's to look for money... though I don't really need to  _look_ for money by myself." He watches Youngmin turn around, leaning back until he's hanging off the bars with his knees. He nods, his eyes meeting Donghyun's to motion for him to continue. "I'll be honest with you. My parents own a company back home in Daejeon and they send money each month. Working is unnecessary for me, but I'd done that to pay for my apartment rent. You could say I'm a spoiled brat."

 

"Ooh, so you're like, Mr. Rich Driver now," Youngmin raises his eyebrows, one side of his mouth curled up. "You're interesting, Donghyun."

 

Donghyun snorts. "Interesting? You're talking to me as if you haven't gotten caught by the police and been in a lock-up several times," he punches the elder's knee, causing him to fake-wince and hoist himself up on the bars. "Tell me more about you, Mr. Criminal. About your first crime, your first time getting caught. Oh, and tell me more about that lip ring," he raises the ends of his mouth.

 

Youngmin rolls his eyes. "It's only been the second time we met, Mr. Rich Driver. Patience is a virtue."

 

"You say it as if I just asked you to fuck me," Donghyun cracks up. "But okay, fair enough. That just means I'm going to see you again, then, no?" Youngmin folds one leg in, pretending not to hear any of it, looking away and scratching his head. The younger roughly shoves him in the arm, causing him to shoot back with the crushed can. "I'm definitely meeting you again. That's it."

 

Youngmin blows a raspberry. "Believe in whatever you want, you delusional rich kid."

 

They sit there for a little while, the familiar silence blanketing them again. It's a comfortable one.

 

"The stars are pretty tonight," Youngmin speaks after a few moments, his voice delicate and quiet. "I haven't seen stars like these in forever... seriously." Donghyun turns to look at the elder, whose eyes are twinkling under the lights in the park, his dark brown hair falling over his face messily. He has his lips curled up slightly, and Donghyun thinks Youngmin is the last person who he would ever think is a criminal. "I used to look at constellations before my parents got divorced. I'd spend hours sitting on the balcony and just observing them."

 

Donghyun purses his lips together. "Hey, Youngmin?"

 

The elder hums in response, tearing his eyes away from the night sky to look at Donghyun.

 

"We'll really meet again, right?"

 

Youngmin's smile is warm. "Loosen up, you weirdo. I promised you my number."


	4. the crazy one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMOKER YOUNGMIN SMOKER YOUNGMIN SMOKER YOUNGMIN SMOKER YOUNGMIN  
> and lots of mindless flirting, enjoy x

**thorns on the other side  
** **but i will still reach with my hand**

 

* * *

 

 

Vacation wasn't as well or as interesting as Donghyun would've expected. Besides his usual routine of waking up at twelve in the afternoon and studying for a bit before going to the store at five, there was just something missing. Gwanghyun tells him he's just not making full use of his time, like going on a two days and one night trip with classmates, or going to the beach and basking in the sun, or his first suggestion, going back to his family in Daejeon and spending some quality time that he might've missed when he was  _busy_ learning stuff in college.

 

But Donghyun —— theoretically —— has no time for a trip, or the beach, or to go home. He might complain about the shit that comes with staying in Seoul, but a part of him likes the shit he has to deal with. It almost sounds like he's going insane or something. He'd have to blame Mr. Criminal and his weird hideaway spots for that. Donghyun chuckles at the thought of hanging out at a  _haunted playground_ again.

 

Gwanghyun has gone for a drive up to Daegu with Sewoon and some engineering majors, which Donghyun had been invited to join, but he had politely declined. "I have work to do," he'd waved his roommate off, who was persistently asking if he's sure about not tagging along. "I don't really want to fail the semester again. You guys can just go ahead. I'll be okay! Just have fun, Hyun."

 

Donghyun huffs, slumping against the couch and groaning, letting his notes fall on his face. The honking of cars outside is tempting him to have another late night drive (and increase his chances of _accidentally_ meeting a certain twenty-four year old with a lip ring and way too many secrets). He picks his notes off of his face, setting it down and getting up from the couch.

 

 _Send text to: Mr. Criminal  
_ where u at?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Donghyun meets the elder man at an empty carpark behind a closed supermarket, his car parked in the middle of the land. He spots Youngmin sitting on the curb, a cigarette in between his index finger and thumb, smoke puffed out from his lips. He lifts his gaze up to meet Donghyun's, who is leaning against the hood of his car. Youngmin stands up and pads briskly over to the vehicle, a small smile etched on his face.

 

"Hi," Youngmin's voice is quiet as he climbs up to the top, crossing his legs. "What's got you this time, Mr. Driver?"

 

Donghyun follows suit, climbing up and settling down a few inches away from the elder, letting his legs dangle off. "Nothing," he admits softly. "Just alone at home trying to study things I'm not even going to make use of in the future. I should just drop out of college, seriously," he sighs, his fingers twiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. He hears Youngmin humming in response, urging him to go on. "That's it, really. I just needed company. But you can call me dumb for turning down my roommate's offer to follow him and a bunch of others to drive up to Daegu."

 

"Why'd you turn him down?" Youngmin asks, bringing the cigarette to his lips again. "You can't always be alone and rotting at home, Donghyun."

 

The younger chews on his inner cheek. "Don't really know," he breathes. "Not my kind of thing, I guess?"

 

Youngmin chuckles lightly. "So hanging out with a criminal is your kind of thing?" he turns around to look at Donghyun. "You weird, unpredictable law major. What's going on in that head of yours when you're sitting with me and hearing all about me breaking laws?" His laughter fills the summer air for a moment or two. "You could be planning to send me to the police anytime," he speaks again.

 

"Shut up," Donghyun shoves him in the arm. "I'm not your typical law major. Accept it, you oddly nice and non-aggressive criminal," he shoots back, dodging Youngmin's punch on his shoulder. "Tell me about all the times you break the law, anyway. I'd rather sit here and silently plan to call the cops on you than go to some club and come back home as drunk as a lord."

 

Youngmin slides his tongue across his lips. "Okay," he throws the cigarette to the ground. "In the first year when my parents got divorced and I was still staying with my dad, I robbed my mum's apartment," he grins, his eyes crinkling up. "Literally just used a safety pin to pick her sorry-ass lock. I was with a friend and I'm pretty sure we took some money from her boyfriend's wallet which was lying around carelessly. I don't know how we never got caught —— I was half expecting my reckless ass to be in jail the next day, but we got away with it, so that was that."

 

"You're actually crazy, Youngmin," Donghyun cracks up. "Really. You are. And I have nothing against it."

 

The elder shakes his head. "A law major having nothing against what he claims to be a crazy criminal. That's something that's sure to be a number one bestseller if it was written as a novel, Donghyun," he laughs lightheartedly. "You're the crazy one," he tells the latter. "You're the one who asked for a criminal's number and texted him for some company. You're the crazy one."

 

"Does it make me a psycho if I enjoy your company more than anyone else's? It's a weird feeling," Donghyun brings his knees to his chest, looking at Youngmin for a few moments. He snorts when the elder nods without hesitation. "I don't mind being a psycho, then. It's true when I say that I like having you around."

 

Youngmin stares at his hands. "Psycho, rich, dumb law major," he mumbles quietly. "Why do you still come back even though you know I'm bad news?"


	5. happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare your hearts maybe?  
> maaaaaaaybe.

**i feel like walking a path  
laid out in a deep dream**

 

* * *

 

 

Donghyun starts meeting Youngmin more frequently as weeks pass, and somehow he's also starting to finally grasp the things he's studying. Gwanghyun thinks he's gone absolutely nuts, but Donghyun hasn't even told him anything about being friends with a criminal. He figures maybe his roommate just doesn't need to know about it, and neither does Sewoon. Youngmin  _is_ his pretty little secret.

 

He decides that the open carpark behind the closed supermarket is his favourite hideout spot out of all the others Youngmin has brought him to. The haunted playground gave him goosebumps, the rooftop of that old hotel was way too eerie, and the alleyway behind the (almost never-ending) stretch of clubs certainly didn't feel safe. Sure, hanging out with Youngmin was danger in its entirety, but the open carpark was a different story. It gave him somewhat a sense of peace, at the most unlikely place.

 

Donghyun watches him light a cigarette up, his jaw clenched and his brows knitted loosely together. Youngmin holds it between his index and middle finger, his lips parted slightly as he puffs out the smoke. He doesn't even realise he's staring at the elder until he turns around to look at him, a small smile etched onto his face. "Stop staring, you dumbass," Youngmin snorts, "am I  _that_ good looking?"

 

 _Yeah, you are._ "You wish, Youngmin."

 

They're sitting on the ground with their legs sprawled out, drinking cola (that Youngmin once again shoplifted, but that's not even news anymore) and,  _actually_ playing Monopoly. Yup. Two twenty-something year olds, at an empty carpark at two in the morning, playing Monopoly. "Suck on that, loser," Donghyun clicks his tongue, slamming his cards down after winning the game. "You actually suck at games, it's getting fucking hilarious. And no, don't pull the "I was just being nice to you, Donghyun!" on me because we both know that's a lie."

 

Youngmin throws a crushed can into the younger's chest. "Stop rubbing it in my face that I suck, holy crap," he rolls his eyes, raising his hands in defeat. "Okay, Mr. Law Major? You're the greatest Monopoly player in the whole of South Korea, but you didn't hear that from a criminal who genuinely can't play Monopoly for shit!" His eyes crinkle up as he grins, a small laugh eliciting from his mouth.

 

Donghyun holds his head high, narrowing his eyes and faking a deep voice. "Acknowledged."

 

It makes them laugh again, and Donghyun thinks he's never had his heart feel so full up till now. He considers Youngmin under the lights in the empty land —— how his hair fell over his forehead, his eyes that seem to never dull, the way the metal ring curved perfectly over his full lips, how the ends of his mouth always looked like they were curled up to make it seem like he was smiling.

 

"Stop," Youngmin glances up, blinking once, twice, then averting his gaze back down to the ground. "Do you always just stare at people for no reason? You're the creep now," he puffs up his cheeks, his eyes flickering up for a split second. 

 

Donghyun crosses his legs. "There's something on your face," he tells the elder monotonously, and Youngmin frowns, tilting his head to one side and making a gesture with his hand to ask  _where?_ "It's just your ugliness," Donghyun chortles, clutching his stomach and cracking up even harder when he sees Youngmin's blank expression. He starts smiling soon enough, anyway.

 

"Fucking bastard," Youngmin says quietly, rolling his eyes again and simpering.

 

The familiar silence blankets them after a while. They've climbed up to the top of the car, legs dangling off and hands placed on their laps. Youngmin has his eyes closed, his breathing pace steady and his lips slightly agape. "Donghyun," he calls out softly, turning around to look at the younger after opening his eyes. "Are you happy?"

 

Donghyun hums questioningly, meeting Youngmin's gaze. "Why?"

 

"I just wanted to know," Youngmin speaks. "From all that you've been telling me, it doesn't seem like you're very happy or satisfied with whatever you have in your life. You complain about college, you say things don't go the way you want to. It doesn't sound like you've genuinely felt happy in so long, Donghyun. It's like there's always something you're upset about," he frowns, biting his inner cheek.

 

The younger reaches out to pinch his cheek. "I'm happy."  _When I'm with you._ "Trust me."

 

"You don't look like you are," Youngmin swats his hand away. "What is it bothering you, hey? Or like, I don't know, are there just things you should've done in high school that you never got to do? Like cut class to go to an amusement park, or like, throw eggs at the rich snobby kid's house? Not going to school as a whole for the day because you were late anyway?" he looks at Donghyun quizzically.

 

Donghyun shakes his head. "I haven't been to an amusement park since middle school, Youngmin," he states. "And I've never thrown eggs at the rich snobby kid's house, only because I didn't mix around with the bad kids and probably because I didn't have the guts to get into trouble. I don't slack classes or skip school, either," he giggles, picking at the rip in his jeans. "Nothing's bothering me, I promise."

 

"Wait, middle school?" Youngmin leans back abruptly. "I would take you to Everland right now but it's three in the morning and I forgot where the main control centre was. I haven't broken into an amusement park since a few years ago," he shrugs. "But you missed  _that_ much high school fun? How hadn't you cut class? Not even  _math_?" he looks at the younger in disbelief, even more so when Donghyun shakes his head. "You're hopeless! Remind me to bring you to all the places high school students go to when they cut class."

 

Youngmin keeps rambling on about the things Donghyun would've missed, but he's not paying attention to three quarters of it. He feels his eyelids getting heavier, but he doesn't know how to shut the elder up, so he's just sitting on the top of his car, one leg folded and the other hanging off, his hands resting in between his thighs. A part of him doesn't exactly want Youngmin to stop talking, because his eyes are twinkling and his smile is wide when he looks so immersed in telling him about all the dumb things he's done in the third year of high school. But he knows it'll be unpleasant if he just ended up falling asleep while (so-called) hearing him speak.

 

So Donghyun, in his half-asleep state, leans forward to press his lips against Youngmin's cheek.

 

"Shut up, Youngmin," he murmurs, letting his head fall to the elder's shoulder. "I'm happy."


	6. cold metal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i recommend holding onto smth or just preparing ur grave in general bc i died writing this

**my heart that i had secretly hidden  
** **had been stolen**

 

* * *

 

 

Donghyun is woken up by Youngmin lightly shaking his arm. His guess is that he did fall asleep on his shoulder, and the elder just didn't wake him up despite how uncomfortable it must've been for him. "Donghyun," he calls softly, his voice gentle and hushed. "It's sunrise. See? You told me it's been long since you got to see the sun rising," Youngmin glances down at him, his finger mindlessly tracing shapes on Donghyun's palm.

 

The younger hums quietly, raising his gaze up to the sky, now painted in shades of vivid orange and pink and blue, the brightness of the sun causing him to squint slightly. He's still leaning on Youngmin's shoulder, eyes heavy with sleep. He must've been out for some two hours, because the last thing he remembers was Youngmin saying something about the time being three in the morning. Donghyun rubs his eyes with the hand that's not resting on the elder's thigh, slowly lifting his head off the latter's shoulder. He hears Youngmin chuckle softly.

 

"Good morning," Youngmin smiles at him, and Donghyun swears he  _loses his shit_ momentarily. "Are you still sleepy? I can drive back to my aunt's while you sleep," he speaks again, and the younger nods, half-awake. It causes Youngmin's smile to grow wider as he gets off the top of the car, watching Donghyun slide off the vehicle and immediately get into the backseat. Cute. Ridiculously cute.

 

Donghyun looks at Youngmin through the rear-view mirror. "Drive slowly," he breathes. "You don't have to leave so quickly."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Tell me you got yourself a boyfriend, Donghyun," Gwanghyun sighs, slumping against the couch. "You're really hiding something from me, seriously. It's seven in the morning! Where did you even sleep last night?" Donghyun holds back the urge to spill everything out to his roommate, from having spent so many weeks seeing Youngmin, all the way to that half-asleep cheek kiss, but he controls himself and takes a seat beside him.

 

"Sorry, still no boyfriend," he shrugs. It  _is_ true. "Slept in the car. No biggy."

 

Gwanghyun groans. "Do you want me to play matchmaker again? Plenty of guys in engineering have a thing for law majors. Plenty of them are also  _coincidentally_ interested in other guys, so Kim Donghyun, if you ever find yourself giving up on trying to find a man, you know where to look for me," he gives Donghyun an innocent smile, batting his lashes and resting his chin on his palm. "Fuck, seriously, just date Donghan."

 

"I already have someone in mind," Donghyun tells him.  _A criminal!_ "You don't need to worry too much, Hyun."

 

Gwanghyun looks doubtful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Donghyun meets Youngmin again some two days later, after he dumbly blurted out that his roommate was out with some high school friends and Youngmin was instantly reminded of the fact that he  _needed_ to bring Donghyun to an amusement park. He mentally scolds himself.

 

Youngmin is dressed in skinny jeans and a flannel over a white t-shirt, his hair swept to the side and his face bright. Gosh.

 

"So," he drags, grinning at the younger. "Pretend you're like, sixteen or seventeen again. And that you just slacked math to go to an amusement park. With only the very best person you've ever met, of course," Youngmin cups his own cheeks, a harmless smile making its way onto his lips. "Loosen up! I promise you won't hate yourself too much for reminding me that I had to bring you here."

 

The amusement park wasn't as crowded as they'd expected it to be, which was a great thing —— especially for Youngmin, because then Donghyun need not rush around with rides and they can take their time. He watches the younger's eyes twinkle and glint at thrilling rides. His heart skips a beat and does just about a hundred flips just by looking at Donghyun when he's smiling. It's a great feeling.

 

The last ride was the Ferris wheel. They didn't plan on taking it, but after deciding it would contribute  _dearly_ to Donghyun's first visit to the amusement park since middle school, they lined up for it as a joke. Like, a real joke. Imagine it: a law major, and a criminal, in one Ferris wheel capsule. Maybe that wasn't all that funny. But it's still a joke to the both of them considering the irony of it.

 

The laughter in the capsule dies down after a while. They're sitting across each other, staring out the clear glass panels, admiring the pretty lights that come with nightfall. The amusement park looked a lot more appealing at night, because of the mentioned lights hanging from lamp-posts and adorning rides. Youngmin glances at Donghyun, who is taking photos with his phone. Fireworks appear right when at they're at the top of the wheel, but Youngmin doesn't tear his eyes away from the younger. It's in the way his face lights up and the ends of his mouth instantly curl up to form a smile he's learned to love in the past weeks, that Youngmin loses himself. It's in the way his wide eyes look like they're shining and all he can manage to voice out are small gasps and excited giggles.

 

"Donghyun," his voice is raspy, and he gulps when the latter turns to meet his gaze. Youngmin gently reaches up to place his hand on the plane of his neck, carefully pulling him closer and slowly closing the gap between them.

 

Their lips meet. Softly, slowly, gently. Donghyun feels the cold metal of the ring against his lips, and he thinks it's just so fucking hot, he pushes aside his self-control and leans in deeper, his hands placed on Youngmin's waist. He pulls away for a moment, searching the elder's eyes for something,  _anything_. "You know I've been dying to do that," Youngmin tells him, breathy. "I've been dying to kiss you."

 

"You took five weeks to do that," Donghyun mutters against his lips. "You think I wasn't constantly holding back the urge to just kiss you too?" Youngmin swipes his thumb across Donghyun's bottom lip, holding the side of his face with his palm. "Kiss me. Please."

 

Youngmin connects their lips together again, opening his mouth slightly as he slides his tongue across Donghyun's lip.

 

A law major never satisfied with what he has and a criminal worth more than what he does —— who would've thought?


	7. his constellation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 kept CRASHING on me and kept giving me that 404 error bullcrap this is probably a sign i should either make youngmin stop smoking or idk some other toxic shit that ao3 just hates (i'm still at it to break ao3, love you ao3 xoxo)  
> anyway this is really sappy it's fr a date chapter hehe

**i'm in ecstasy  
** **from the white flowers beneath my feet**

 

* * *

 

“My aunt’s been telling me I look funny these days,” Youngmin settles down beside Donghyun on the ground, opening a can of cola. “I don’t know if it’s in a good or bad way. But either way, I guess looking funny helps with not getting caught doing illegal shit. I’ve been on a roll with all my shoplifting sprees,” he wiggles his eyebrows, handing the can to the younger.

 

Donghyun snorts. “Maybe it was just the convenience store you went to. Remember the one you met me at for the second time? I told you the people who work there can’t be bothered with just about anything anymore. They would gladly have a shoplifter barge in the store and hand the whole cash register to him or her because they’re _that_ tired of life,” he shrugs nonchalantly, taking a long swig of the cola. “Shoplifting sprees sound like you’re on a marathon or something, stupid.”

 

They’re sitting at the open carpark again, with dim lights shining over their wide eyes and parted lips, a small gap in between them as they look up at the night sky covered in bright stars. Constellations waiting to be figured out, as Youngmin would always say when he was back in Busan with his once happy family. He looks at Donghyun and thinks he’s a constellation —— with his own unique dips and turns, from his pretty eyes and warm smile to his feisty attitude and snappy antics.

 

“Hey,” his fingers brush against the latter’s gently, and he meets Donghyun’s quizzical gaze. Youngmin shakes his head, a smile playing on his plump lips. The younger chuckles softly, leaning over to drop a kiss on the corner of his mouth, shifting to place his head on the elder’s lap. Youngmin leans back against the side of the car, intertwining their fingers together and letting out a long sigh.

 

Donghyun squeezes their hands slightly, his eyes already drooping. “You’re warm,” he tells him quietly, moving closer. Youngmin reaches up to caress his cheek, his calloused thumb grazing against his skin. The younger places his hand over his, leaning into his touch and closing his eyes momentarily. “You fell for someone who can potentially place you behind bars?” Donghyun curls his lips up to form a smile.

 

Youngmin shuts him up, leaning down to connect their lips together. “You had the chance to leave me to rot in a lock-up but you let it slide,” he speaks, only inches away from his face. “Do you regret ever agreeing to keep seeing a _potential_ psycho who you end up falling for anyway?”

 

The younger pushes himself up slightly to meet his lips again. “Nah.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Is that a hickey on your neck?”

 

Donghyun almost immediately reaches up to touch the skin on the nape of his neck, flinching slightly. It _is_ a hickey. But he swears they didn’t do anything last night —— he remembers them going a bit _too_ far and ended up being breathless, with swollen lips and wide eyes and roaming hands, but they didn’t advance any further. They’d laughed it off and fell asleep on the backseat of his car, woken up to the sun already high above their heads and some more _shy_ and _embarrassed_ giggling while he kisses Youngmin goodbye and waves him off as he enters the apartment block.

 

He snaps out of it after a while. “This? O-Oh, yeah,” he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, suddenly wanting to hide his face elsewhere. Before Gwanghyun manages to say anything more inappropriate, Donghyun shushes him. “No, I’m still a virgin. I managed to push that guy off of me before things got even more steamy,” he chuckles awkwardly, fiddling with his fingers and looking anywhere but his roommate. “I went to a club, yeah.”

 

“Club again… hmm,” Gwanghyun rolls his eyes. “Okay, I won’t doubt you this time since it’s only _one_ hickey. Unless… I see more on you, then you’re definitely lying,” he chortles, narrowing his eyes playfully. “I thought you told me you weren’t a _pick up from clubs_ kind of guy, Donghyun. But it’s like you go to clubs every night now or some shit,” his roommate places the glass of water on the table. “Are there even people who meet your criteria in Hongdae, seriously?”

 

 _Not like I need to find anyone, anyway_. “I try my luck, bro. Clubs aren’t my thing but if it’s the last place I need to go to, then I’ll just accept it. I’ve gotten used to it now.” _Anything to make sure you won’t ever mention Kim Donghan again. Please, Lee Gwanghyun._ “You’re telling me shit as if _you_ didn’t meet Sewoon at a club. Hypocrite ass.”

 

“I got dragged to that club, it wasn’t like I voluntarily went!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Youngmin and Donghyun go out for a proper date the next week. _Proper_ date sounded weird. Second date, then. It mainly consisted of Donghyun beating him at the arcade, which resulted in Youngmin having to pay their meals. Not that he even mind. Anything to see his constellation happy, right?

 

It’s all bright smiles and (disgustingly) cute antics, but they don’t really care. The public wouldn’t need to know about the fact that two polar opposites are mad in love with each other. More importantly, Gwanghyun has yet to find out about his illegal secret. Hilarious. Because Youngmin’s a criminal.

 

Things go nicely for the whole night, and Youngmin even drives the whole way. Donghyun doesn’t know why it’s such a turn on to see his boyfriend (he actually blushed just thinking about calling Youngmin his boyfriend… it’s almost stupid) driving, but he rolls with it anyway. It’s nice not being _Mr. Driver_ for a while. Even if it’s just a day.

 

When they reach Youngmin’s apartment block, they stay in the car for a bit, laughing at the silence that envelopes them. The familiar silence. The one they’ve both learnt to embrace all the while they’ve known each other.

 


	8. busan and sunsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esketit youngmin and his busan roots  
> i wont be able to update for a while bc school!!! heres another date chapter to keep you busy x

**i'm enticed and  
i have lost myself**

 

* * *

 

 

Donghyun thinks it’s his favourite feeling —— kissing Youngmin. It’s in the way their lips seemed to fit each other’s perfectly and the cold metal of the ring brushes against his mouth, not forgetting the fireworks that erupt in the pit of his stomach when Youngmin pulls him closer by the waist. Well after three weeks of playful bickering and late night drives, Donghyun still has the (gross) butterflies that make him feel all fuzzy and jittery whenever the elder’s breath tickles his neck or when he intertwines their fingers together. Donghyun thinks it’s absolutely disgusting. He thinks maybe this is what it feels like to like someone.

 

They’re driving up to Busan late afternoon, because Youngmin misses home and Donghyun says he’s never driven up before. It’s another whole round of inappropriate jokes and bantering, loud laughter and (Youngmin) horribly singing to Crush. Donghyun can’t even complain about how _offended_ he is because his boyfriend is spoiling his favourite song. It’s pretty stupid. The younger whips out his phone to start filming Youngmin, one hand grabbing his jaw and the other holding his phone. He bursts out laughing again when the elder continues singing with his lips jutting out.

 

When the _chaos_ in the car dies down a little and Dean starts playing softly through the speakers, Youngmin settles his free hand on Donghyun’s thigh, a small smile dancing on his plush lips and his elbow rested on door.

 

“Does your aunt know we’re a thing?” Donghyun brings himself to ask. It’s nothing important, but he figures it’s better if the woman knows the whereabouts of her runaway nephew at the wee hours of morning. “Doesn’t she get worried when you come home at 5am or something? And frequently, too, we hang out at that stupid carpark for what seems like ages _and_ we go there so often.”

 

Youngmin flickers his eyes to the younger for a split second. “She doesn’t know, but she knows,” he chuckles lightly, making a left turn. The ends of his mouth are curled up to form an almost mischievous grin, making Donghyun narrow his eyes and furrow his brows together. “Okay, yeah, I didn’t tell her anything. But I know her well enough to know that her gut feeling tells her I’ve been seeing someone. Because she’s aware that I get bored out there in Seoul and I’ll be lazing around at her place if I’m not one, doing stupid stuff with my friends, or two, having some company and _actually_ living like I have a life.”

 

“And how does she know if you’re not messing public property up with your friends?” Donghyun snorts.

 

Youngmin turns to look at him at a red light. “I don’t know. I swear she’s psychic or some shit. Once I came home at four after going to a club. I told her I was running away from the police and she just laughed at me while telling me I was _obviously_ lying to her,” he shrugs, clicking his tongue. “And for the record, I was sweating. And panting. So I don’t know what made her _so_ sure I was lying, but yeah, I was lying.”

 

They arrive in Busan some two hours later. “Let’s watch the sunset?” Youngmin glances at Donghyun, getting a wide grin and an eager nod in response. The elder drives down the city with a fond smile, remembering the roads and places he’d went to as a small kid, and later got bored of as he grew up in his teenage years. He recalls the trips to and from school, following his dad to pick his mum from work, long rides to his grandparents’ place. It’s warmness that fills his heart, even when he knows his family has no means of reconciling.

 

Youngmin purses his lips together as he drives up the road that leads up to Haeundae, however failing to stop the smile that creeps up his face when the beach comes into sight. Donghyun sees his face practically light up, the sun rays casting a shadow on his visage. Gosh, he’s so good looking.

 

By the time they settle at the beach and drink cold beer, it’s seven thirty, and the skies have darkened majorly and the sun is about to set. They sit on the bench side by side, leaning back and taking in the light breeze that hits their skin. Youngmin has his eyes closed, his head tilted up to the sky. “I promised my mum I wouldn’t watch the sunset with anyone else except for her,” he tells Donghyun, opening his eyes. “I told her I’d never break it, unless it’s someone really special.”

 

“Do I mean that much to you?” Donghyun frowns, averting his gaze to the elder.

 

Youngmin bores his eyes into the younger’s. “You mean the world to me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

They opt for street food for dinner, walking around together at Gukje Market and eating small bits and portions of various foods. It’s a Friday night, bound to be crowded, but the both of them slither their way through and manage to get back to the entrance of the market. They get a cup of cold shave each, making their way back to the car, until Youngmin spots bright lights and hears circus-like music nearby.

 

“There’s a funfair!” he beams, eyes crinkled up and teeth shown, grabbing Donghyun’s hand and dragging him towards the area. The younger grins, watching Youngmin’s inner child get unleashed. An amusing sight. It’s so much more evident, seeing how he’s back in his hometown. Donghyun goes along and follows the elder towards the bumper cars, hearing him say something about _obviously winning this game_.

 

(Donghyun won, anyway.)

 

They settle for just the bumper cars, Youngmin insisting that there’s always a next time, and that it was already getting late and they should be heading back to Seoul by now if they want to reach home by two. They walk back to the car, their steps light and brisk, hands brushing against each other.

 

“Donghyun?” a voice calls from behind, and the owner of the name turns around. Kim Donghan stands there with a drink in his hand, his head cocked over to one side and one eyebrow raised, almost intrigued. It makes Youngmin turn around as well, and Donghan’s eyes widen in amusement upon seeing the elder. “Busan? And who is this?”

 

Donghyun gives him an awkward smile. “Oh, uh, my boyfriend,” he motions towards Youngmin, who nods and avoids Donghan’s gaze immediately after. “Busan, yeah, we were just walking around. We’re going back to Seoul now, though. What are you doing here alone?”

 

Donghan takes a sip of his drink. “Ah, I’m here with some guys from engineering. Just to get away from Seoul for a bit,” he asserts, simpering. “Well, it was nice seeing you here. You should go over to the frat house next weekend. You’ve been missing a lot, you know,” he curls his lips up to form a small smile. He waves, then turns on his heel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

By the time Donghyun drops Youngmin off at the apartment block, it’s almost two in the morning. They’d considered hanging out at their small hideaway until the sun rises, but they’d acknowledged that they’re both tired and it’ll be better if they both got some rest. Youngmin presses his lips against Donghyun’s, placing the palm of his hand upon the plane of his neck. “Thanks for today,” he mumbles quietly, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek before getting out of the car and waving him off.

 

The drive home is quick, and with the windows rolled down it feels even faster. Donghyun smiles softly as he backs the car up, leaning against his seat and letting out a sigh when he’s parked the vehicle. He shakes his head, wiping the smile off his face. (Only for a split second, because he’s grinning like a fool the moment the thought of Youngmin comes back into his head.)

 

When he reaches home, the lights are off. Donghyun runs a hand through his hair, slipping his sneakers off and locking the door behind him. He pads into his room, switching the lights on and falling back onto his bed. He texts Youngmin as promised, telling him he’s home safely and that he enjoyed their small trip. He hesitates, but sends the (cringe-worthy) goodnight text, biting his lip as he types out the message and includes a heart emoji.

 

 _Text from: Mr. Criminal  
_ goodnight baby :)


	9. trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a full 5 months since i last updated this!!!
> 
> i've published a few other works but i kept procrastinating with this, i'm SO SO sorry, i was so unmotivated to update this because i couldn't think of a proper plot and i lost my train of thoughts and i COMPLETELY forgot where i was supposed to go after the previous chapter.
> 
> but since i'm on break till jan, i figured i should get back to this! also because i miss vandal!youngmin and his lip ring and crazy law major!donghyun :) and gwanghyun's endless nagging. enough of that.
> 
> thank you so much for waiting for sooo long :( you guys are the best
> 
> all my loooove!  
> lovemenow xo

**even if you’re a fantasy that’ll disappear once i open my eyes  
i won’t let you go**

 

* * *

 

 

Youngmin's never been this quiet.

 

They're at the carpark lot again, with a pretty huge gap in between them as they both lean on the side of Donghyun's car. The air is tense. It doesn't feel good. If this was any other normal day at two in the morning, they'd be giggling and holding hands and kissing under the bright lights of the street lamps. But it's not. It's silent and uncomfortable and it makes Donghyun anxious.

 

"Youngmin?" his voice is gentle. "Please tell me what's wrong."

 

The elder man breathes through his parted lips, pursing them together after a few moments. His eyes are wandering elsewhere,  _anywhere_ , refusing to look at Donghyun. The younger notices him fiddling with the hem of his flannel, picking at the rip on his denim jacket lying in his lap. It's a while before he lifts his gaze up to meet Donghyun's, gliding his tongue across his bottom lip and reaching out to take his hand.

 

"If you promise you won't leave me, I'll tell you," Youngmin says. When Donghyun nods, he takes a sharp intake of breath. "The police are looking for me. And it's not for some kind of juvenile case or something, I," he pauses, shifting his view back down to the ground. "I was involved in a gang fight. And it's... not  _any_ kind of gang fight, it's, people were killed and—" Youngmin stops mid-sentence.

 

"And?"

 

"And Kim Donghan... he," Youngmin looks directly at the man sitting in front of him. "He's the leader of the opposing gang."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Donghyun knows the feeling all too well —— stepping into a fraternity house, getting greeted loudly and being offered a red plastic cup filled with beer. He knows it. And it's not the best feeling. In fact, he hates this feeling. He's only here to see Donghan, not to get his party game on and get drunk and waking up in the morning with a bitch hangover.

 

"Ah, Kim Donghyun has arrived to the party!" Donghan announces, a wide grin spread across his face. "I know you have a reason for coming here, Donghyun," he lowers his voice, whispering into his ear. Donghyun pulls back and walks toward a secluded corner of the house, Donghan following close behind him. He shoves his hand into his pocket before turning around to face the latter.

 

"You  _know_ Youngmin," Donghyun comes clean about it. "Was that why you looked so amused when I told you he's my boyfriend?"

 

Donghan chortles. "Amused? That's an understatement, Donghyun," the ends of his mouth curl up, almost sinister. "I was really interested to see where it was going, seriously! After all, it's Im Youngmin we're talking about here," he inches closer. "I'm sure he's busted  _my_ secret. But I'll let you in on another one of mine —— my whole gang could rip that man to shreds, if we'd wanted to. We didn't though, only because I know he's your boyfriend."

 

Donghyun gulps, but dares to take a fistful of the latter's t-shirt in his hand. "You do anything to him and you're fucking  _done for_ , Donghan," he warns. It makes Donghan laugh, gripping his wrist and forcing his hand off of the article of clothing.

 

"Aw, that's  _cute_ , Donghyun," he smirks. "If you're lucky, we'll even let you watch Youngmin fall apart. That'll be the perfect way to end the school year, right?"

 

Donghan turns on his heel, leaving him leaning against the wall, desperately trying to register the whole situation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Donghyun can't get a hold of Youngmin. At all.

 

His calls for the past few days keep going straight to voicemail, his texts aren't answered. At times like this Donghyun would really go to the police, but that's just contradictory, because the police  _are_ looking for his boyfriend. At times like this Donghyun also really wished he was dead.

 

Gwanghyun still doesn't know anything, and Donghyun doesn't think he  _wants_ Gwanghyun to know. The guy he wants him to date is probably out somewhere bashing his boyfriend's head in the streets, but Donghyn still won't open his mouth about it. He doesn't know which is worse —— Gwanghyun finding out Donghan's a gang leader or that Donghyun's dating the guy Donghan's gang has been threatening to hurt.

 

It's almost three in the morning by the time Donghyun pulls the blanket over his body and puts his phone down on the bedside table, turning off the lights and silently hoping he actually gets some sleep tonight. A few minutes later, he hears a  _ding_ from his phone, causing him to instinctively reach out to take the device.

 

 _Text from: Donghan  
_ donghyun-ah, missing someone?

 

Attached is a picture of Youngmin lying unconscious on the floor.


End file.
